Luna de Sangre
by Kagome Higurashi-Taisho
Summary: (Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor) ¿Que sucederá cuando la desgracia y el destino se unen para jugarte una mala pasada y transformarte en un demonio que solo quiere matar a la persona que mas quieres? "Él se alejó, limpiándose la sangre que goteaba por la esquina de su boca, satisfecho de poder beber de aquella deliciosa sangre"
1. 1 Parte

**_Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor_**

Buenas! que alegría estar aquí otra vez, compartiendo otra de mis historias con ustedes... :)

Esta vez decidí jugármela con un poco mas de drama y misterio, no se que tal habrá quedado pues creo que no se me da muy bien la cosa... de todas maneras espero sus opiniones y lindos reviews! :D

Sin mas que decir, disfruten de la lectura!

**Luna de sangre**

El cielo parecía incendiarse, mientras el sol se escondía en la lejanía, los lengüetazos rojizos bañaban las colinas más altas, y poco a poco se abría paso una oscura noche llena de estrellas. Un pequeño grupo de solo 4 personas se acercaba a paso cansino hacia una aldea, donde un niño de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo corrió ansioso a su encuentro.

─¿Por qué tardaron tanto?─ preguntó lanzándose a los brazos de una jovencita de largo y oscuro cabello negro.

─Shippo, ¿la anciana Kaede está en casa? ─ preguntó ésta afligida.

─Si, ¿por qué? ─ la curiosidad infantil pudo más, y tuvo que preguntar.

─Inuyasha fue herido gravemente. Necesitamos atenderlo lo antes posible.

El niño estiró la cabeza, en dirección a donde se veía un bulto rojo y blanco, sobre el lomo de un enorme gato de dos colas.

─Apúrate Kirara, llevémoslo a la cabaña─ indicó el niño, dirigiéndose al felino gigante.

Todos estaban malheridos y cansados, pero quien se había llevado la peor parte había sido el muchacho de cabellos platinados que se acurrucaba sobre Kirara, tratando de soportar el dolor que le quemaba en la sangre.

─Está mal─ declaró la anciana sacerdotisa de la aldea al revisar las heridas del joven ─Toma, bébete esto─ le indicó inclinando un tazón con algo que despedía olor a hierbas sobre sus labios.

─Esto apesta─ se negó a beber la infusión caliente.

─Cállate y bébelo si quieres mejorar. Te debes de estar sintiendo muy mal en este momento, esto te hará sentir mejor─ respondió inusualmente amable con el joven herido.

Bebió lentamente, tosiendo un par de veces en el proceso.

─Vendaré sus heridas, Kagome por favor ayúdame.

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches se acercó al joven, y trató de manipularlo lo más suave y delicadamente posible mientras ponían ungüento y vendas en sus heridas más graves. Mientras tanto, otra joven de cabellos castaños sujetos en una coleta ayudaba a un monje con sus heridas.

─Sango, ¿necesitas ayuda? ─ ofreció la joven de cabello negro.

─No, estoy bien. Miroku ya casi está listo─ dijo mientras terminaba de vendarle el hombro izquierdo al hombre de ojos esmeralda ─Ya estas─ le dijo cuando termino ─Ahora descansa.

Él tiró de ella cuando quiso alejarse, y la abrazó por la cintura con su brazo bueno.

─¿Qué… que haces? ─ preguntó nerviosa por su repentina cercanía.

─Quédate un rato más a mi lado Sango─ dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la muchacha, que se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba.

Se quedó quieta, mientras el hombre respiraba cada vez más tranquilamente, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Kagome los miró con ternura acomodando a Inuyasha en su regazo para que estuviera más cómodo, pero el instante mágico se rompió cuando Miroku acarició el trasero de Sango y ésta lo despertó de una cachetada. Rio por lo bajo, acariciando inconscientemente el cabello platinado del muchacho que dormía sobre sus piernas.

Estaba cansada, la pelea con los hombre-murciélago había sido demasiado dura, y el viaje que habían hecho para volver hasta la aldea tampoco había sido corto. Sus ojos le pesaban, se apoyó en la pared de la cabaña, y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Unos ojos rojos como la sangre la miraban amenazantes desde la más profunda de las oscuridades, helándole la sangre en las venas. Podía escuchar claramente el sonido de su corazón latiendo desenfrenado ante el terror que aquella situación le provocaba. Quería correr lo más rápido y lejos que sus piernas le permitieran, y sin embargo no podía moverse, como si estuviera clavada a la tierra._

_Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. _

_El susurro de una voz gélida cerca de su oído la hiso reaccionar, y salió disparada a los brazos de la oscuridad reinante, pero por más que lo intentara esos ojos rojos estaban cada vez más y más cerca de ella. El sonido gutural de una carcajada diabólica hizo que un escalofrío le corriera por la espalda, a la vez que sus pies perdían contacto con el suelo y se sentía caer hacia un abismo._

_Mientras caía, por primera vez vio el cielo, los oscuros nubarrones se despejaron, dejando pasar la luz de la luna que alumbró las profundas tinieblas en las que había estado sumergida. Y en el borde del peñasco vio al ser de ojos rojizos que la perseguía, con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro al saber que no faltaba mucho para que ella muriera y él pudiera saciar su sed de sangre._

Se despertó sobresaltada, mirando desorientada a su alrededor. Todos sus amigos dormían pacíficamente, los tenues rayos de sol de un nuevo amanecer eran apenas visibles a lo lejos.

¿Una pesadilla?

De eso se trataba, solo había tenido un mal sueño. Suspiró aliviada, pero aun con el corazón agitado tratando de volver sus pulsaciones a la normalidad. No sentía las piernas, donde Inuyasha aún seguía durmiendo.

Con suavidad lo acomodó en el piso, e intentó levantarse para estirar sus músculos agarrotados, dormir en una posición tan rígida definitivamente no era bueno para sus pobres piernas, que al primer intento de cambiar de postura le hicieron soltar un quejido.

─Kagome.

El repentino susurro de Inuyasha la sobresaltó, ¿lo había despertado? Se volvió hacia él, seguía con los ojos cerrados, y por su rostro parecía adolorido y agotado.

─Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

─Te sentí algo perturbada, ¿está todo bien? Estoy demasiado agotado y no puedo ni moverme. Perdona.

Su preocupación, aun en su estado, le derritió el corazón. Estiró la mano y apretó la de él.

─No, está todo bien. Solo se me acalambraron las piernas, no te preocupes.

Él se limitó a apretar débilmente su mano como respuesta, y siguió durmiendo. Kagome sonrió, y siguió sosteniendo su mano unos momentos mientras sentía los espasmos musculares en sus piernas, haciéndola retorcerse del dolor que le causaba. Finalmente los espasmos se detuvieron, y se decidió a estirar las piernas como se debía. Salió de la cabaña a ver el amanecer, mientras poco a poco toda la aldea despertaba de su ensoñación.

Al estar sentada sola afuera de la cabaña dejó sus pensamientos volar, no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel sueño… se había sentido tan real, a pesar de que habían pasado unas horas aun sentía un escalofrío cada vez que recordaba esos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre.

͠͠͠ * ͠͠͠

La tarde caía lentamente. Probablemente aun quedaran un par de horas de sol antes de que éste se pusiera.

─Bien, me voy yendo─ anunció acomodándose la mochila en la espalda.

─Ve con cuidado Kagome.

Ella sonrió a sus amigos que se reunían a su alrededor.

─Por favor, cuiden de Inuyasha mientras yo no estoy. Volveré pronto─ dijo antes de saltar por el pozo que la cubrió con una luz violácea que la devolvió a su época.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a casa. Sintió nostalgia al recordar que era allí donde realmente pertenecía.

─Ya llegué─ anunció cuando cruzó la puerta de entrada.

─Kagome, ¡oh por dios! Que alegría ver que estas bien, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba─ dijo su madre mientras corría a abrazarla.

La muchacha disfrutó del cálido abrazo de su madre, inspirando el dulce perfume que siempre usaba.

─Yo también te extrañe mamá.

─Ven, ven pasa. El abuelo está en la cocina. ¿Quieres tomar una taza de té? Quiero que me cuentes como has estado todo este tiempo.

─Está bien─ en ese momento no quería sentarse a hablar precisamente, pero entendía la preocupación de su mamá así que haría el esfuerzo por no salir corriendo de allí.

Conversaron unos minutos antes de que el teléfono interrumpiera la charla.

─Kagome, es para ti. Yuka, Eri y Ayumi no paran de llamar desde hace días, ya no sé qué decirles─ dijo avergonzada─ Esta vez es Eri de nuevo, ¿le digo que estas?

─Está bien, dame. ─dijo extendiendo su mano para recibir el teléfono inalámbrico─ ¿Hola?

─¡KAGOMEEE! ─ gritaron desde el otro lado de la línea─ ¿POR QUE NO TE DIGNABAS A ATENDER EL TELEFONO HEEE?

─Lo siento Eri, los últimos días no me estuve sintiendo bien, y no podía ni hablar─ respondió nerviosa porque creyera su mentira.

─Bien, no importa. Me alegro de que estés bien ahora. Esta noche iremos a tu casa, ¡será noche de chicas! Te vas a divertir.

─¿He? Pero yo no…

─Está bien, yo les aviso a las demás. Estaremos allí a las 8:30. Espero que estés fuerte porque será una larga noche. Bien, nos vemos.

─Espera, no creo que sea buena idea.

Demasiado tarde, ya le habían colgado.

─¿Qué dijo Eri? ─ preguntó su madre casualmente.

─Al parecer se quedaran a dormir aquí esta noche─ respondió poniéndose blanca.

No era momento para pijamadas, tenía otras cosas que atender primero. ¡Demonios!

─Mamá, ¿me acompañas a la farmacia? Necesito comprar unas cosas y necesito dinero─ dijo avergonzada.

─Oh, está bien. Voy a buscar mi cartera y vamos, ¿sí? ─ respondió risueña.

͠͠͠ * ͠͠͠

─Gracias por esto─ dijo aferrándose a la bolsa llena de gasas y medicamentos de venta libre ─Estoy segura que será de mucha utilidad.

─No es nada, ojala les sirva a tus amigos, envíales mis cariños y deseos de pronta recuperación.

─Está bien. Dejaré esto y volveré más tarde. Por más que llame a Eri para hacerla cambiar de opinión no me atendió el celular así que tendré que pasar la noche aquí─ suspiró exhausta.

Su madre se rio.

─No te preocupes demasiado, es solo una noche. Seguro con la ayuda de esto ─dijo señalando la bolsa de la farmacia─ se podrán apañar esta noche hasta que vuelvas mañana.

─Tienes razón. Bien, vuelvo enseguida.

Se lanzó al pozo, y una vez fuera corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, no tenía mucho tiempo y quería ver si todos estaban bien.

Al llegar, sus amigos la recibieron con grandes sonrisas, Miroku estaba mejor e Inuyasha seguía durmiendo, pero parecía mucho más tranquilo.

─Está mejorando─ le dijo la anciana Kaede─ el veneno tardará varios días en abandonar del todo su cuerpo, pero para mañana ya podrá moverse.

─Menos mal─ suspiró aliviada.

─No hay de qué preocuparse, la mordida de un hombre-murciélago deja un fuerte veneno en la victima, pero Inuyasha al ser un medio-demonio es más resistente y podrá superarlo.

Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha, quien abrió los ojos al sentir su cercanía.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─ le preguntó tomándole la temperatura, la fiebre había bajado.

─Si, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien?

─Fui a casa a traer unas cosas para curar tus heridas y las de Miroku. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

De alguna manera Inuyasha parecía ansioso por su seguridad, cosa que le pareció raro, aun en él, que siempre se preocupaba demasiado por todo. Intentó calmar sus miedos, acariciándole los nudillos.

─Está bien.

Conversaron un poco más, y Kagome al notar que había caído la noche se levantó de un salto.

─¿Qué pasa Kagome? ─ preguntó Sango preocupada.

─Lo siento, unas amigas irán a mi casa y en serio no me las pude sacar de encima. Me tengo que ir, perdón.

─No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Ve tranquila─ respondió su amiga.

Kagome se giró hacia Inuyasha, que le dirigía una mirada rara.

─¿Está bien que me vaya? ¿Prefieres que me quede? Me puedo quedar…─le dijo.

─No─ respondió negando con la cabeza ─Me parece bien que esta noche te quedes en casa, allí estarás más segura que aquí.

Eso la dejó desubicada, Inuyasha por lo general solía oponerse a que se fuera. Sin embargo, en ese momento sintió como si él estuviera aliviado de que ella se marchara. Sin quererlo se sintió herida por eso…

─Allí estarás más segura que aquí─ insistió Inuyasha en susurros, haciendo un intento de sonrisa, mientras acariciaba levemente la mano de Kagome.

No pudo resistirse a eso, él obviamente quería que ella estuviera en algún lugar seguro, y aunque la cabaña de la anciana Kaede no le parecía un lugar en absoluto peligroso, decidió complacer a Inuyasha y marcharse, así él estaría más tranquilo.

─Bien, pero volveré mañana temprano─ le prometió.

Miroku y Sango acompañaron a Kagome hasta el pozo, donde se despidieron por segunda vez ese día.

͠͠͠ * ͠͠͠

─Bien, es hora de las historias de terror─ anunció Ayumi, apagando las luces de la habitación y encendiendo una linterna.

_Había una vez, en un lejano país, una rica familia que vivía en un antiguo y enorme castillo a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, y que eran muy queridos por la gente del lugar._

_Una trágica noche, el castillo sufrió el ataque de unos demonios alados que mataron a todos, excepto al hijo menor de la familia, que quedó gravemente herido. Aun cuando éste se hubo recuperado de sus heridas, ya nada fue lo mismo. Se encerró en su castillo, y nunca más quiso atender a la gente del pueblo, que poco a poco fue olvidándose del pobre conde solitario. En ocasiones podía verse una luz encendida en algún salón, e incluso a veces se escuchaba una melodía triste y trágica interpretada en el piano._

_Una ola de crímenes sangrientos, alertó a la gente del pueblo, al parecer un asesino en serie atacaba a la gente que caminaba por las calles tarde en la noche. Los rumores y suposiciones no tardaron en aparecer; que se trataría de un demonio y no de un asesino; que seguramente era un castigo divino para la gente pecadora que buscaba saciar su sed de lujuria en las noches, y mil cosas más… nadie podía asegurar que o quien hacia esas cosas. El miedo hacia que la gente se encerrara en sus casas antes de que oscureciera._

_Una fría noche de octubre, una joven apresuraba el paso hacia su hogar, había salido a comprar un jarabe para su hermano pequeño que estaba enfermo, y la noche se había cernido sobre ella antes de que se diera cuenta. Se metió en un callejón para cortar camino, pues quería llegar a la seguridad de su hogar lo antes posible. Un bramido le disparó las pulsaciones, vio una sombra moverse en la oscuridad y gimió asustada al ver dos puntos rojos mirarla con fijeza desde las sombras, se presentó ante ella un alto y atractivo joven de cabello oscuro y piel pálida, que creyó reconocer como el conde._

_─Tienes una aroma exquisito─ le dijo._

_─Ummm… gracias─ respondió ella, descolocada por su comentario._

_Él se hecho a reír, como si acabara de decir lo más gracioso del mundo. Ella lo observó, no sabiendo que hacer a continuación, debería salir corriendo, pero algo más fuerte que ella la mantenía allí cautiva._

_En un parpadeo las risas se desvanecieron, y lo tenía encima, con el rostro escondido en su cuello y su nariz recorriéndole el cuello._

_─¿Qué haces? ─ preguntó alterada por su cercanía._

_¿Qué pensaba hacer con ella? ¿Violarla? ¿Secuestrarla? Lo empujó lejos con todas sus fuerzas. En el rostro varonil se dibujó una sonrisa cínica._

_─Wow… no había recibido esa clase de trato antes─ dijo de repente._

_─Pues no sé quién eres, ni quien piensas que soy, pero no te me acerques sin mi permiso─ dijo abrazándose a sí misma, indefensa ante un hombre de ese tamaño._

_─Se buena y quédate quieta, así dolerá menos─ le dijo apresándola contra la pared, poniéndole las manos por encima de la cabeza con una mano y desnudándole un hombro con el otro._

_Se inclinó sobre ella, y clavó sus finos colmillos en el delgado cuello femenino. Ella lloraba, impotente por no poder defenderse de ese demonio que succionaba la esencia vital de la vida._

_Él se alejó, limpiándose la sangre que goteaba por la esquina de su boca, satisfecho de poder beber de esa sangre tan deliciosa._

_─Por favor, no me mates─ suplicó ella, débil por la pérdida de sangre._

_─¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Me viste, sabes quién soy, y no puedo dejar que nadie se entere de esto._

_─Por favor, no se lo diré a nadie. Te lo juro. Solo quiero volver a casa, tengo a mi hermano pequeño enfermo, y necesito darle su medicina, por favor, soy todo lo que tiene. Piedad, piedad._

_No soportando su propio peso, se arrodilló en el suelo mareada._

_─Puedes beber mi sangre las veces que quieras, te dejaré hacerlo, pero por favor no me mates._

_─Es una buena oferta─ coincidió él ─Pero una palabra de esto a alguien y no solo te mataré a ti, sino también a tu hermano pequeño._

_Ella asintió respirando con dificultad, la adrenalina del momento la abandonó poco a poco, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo sucio de aquel callejón. Al día siguiente despertó arropada en su cama, preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta allí…_

**Continuará...**


	2. 2 Parte

Kagome se quedó dormida poco a poco, y por más que lo intentó no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos ni su mente alerta, Ayumi seguía con su historia cuando el sueño finalmente la venció.

En sus sueños podía verse a ella misma como la chica de la historia, sufriendo en silencio por tener que ser el alimento de un vampiro, pero a la vez sintiendo que caía irremediablemente enamorada de aquel demonio, que con el paso del tiempo fue pareciéndose cada vez más a Inuyasha, y a la vez eran totalmente diferentes. Ambos se miraban fijamente, y él estaba a punto de decir algo, ella estaba ansiosa por saber si la convertiría en un vampiro más para quedarse con él por toda la eternidad, o si su existencia había dejado de serle útil y le haría el favor de matarla allí mismo.

─Kagome, despierta.

El zarandeo la despertó de golpe, ahora no sabría qué destino hubiese tenido en su sueño. La luz la cegó un instante.

¿Ya era de día?

─Eres una aburrida Kagome, te quedaste dormida apenas empezaba la fiesta─ la reprochó Eri.

─Lo siento, estaba muy cansada y no pude evitarlo.

─Al menos nos divertimos vengándonos de ti─ se rio Yuka.

Eso no sonaba bien, corrió al espejo para descubrir que tenía dibujos por todo el rostro en un rojo pasión, seguramente de que habían usado un lápiz labial para hacerlo. A pesar de la indignación inicial, no pudo evitar reírse de su aspecto.

─Las odio─ bromeó entre risas.

─Nosotras te amamos─ dijeron las tres al unísono.

͠͠͠ * ͠͠͠

Luego de despedirse de sus amigas, se dio una ducha rápida para intentar sacar los restos del lápiz labial en su rostro antes de irse al Sengoku nuevamente.

─Cuídate mucho, Kagome. Vuelve pronto─ se despidió su madre.

─Mándale saludos al oreja de perros, y dile que me visite pronto─ pidió su hermano pequeño.

─Lo haré─ le respondió animada.

¿Inuyasha estaría bien? Quería ver si había mejorías desde la tarde anterior.

─Ten cuidado, Kagome. Recuerda que ciertos demonios son peligrosos, trata de no acercarte mucho a ellos.

Lo que dijo su abuelo la dejó descolocada, era la primera vez que le decía algo así.

¿Qué querría decir con eso?

Había peleado con diversos demonios en incontables ocasiones, ¿por qué recién ahora le decía algo así?

─Hmmm… está bien─ dijo antes de saltar al pozo.

͠͠͠ * ͠͠͠

─Ya volví─ enunció entrando a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, extrañamente no había nadie allí.

Oyó unas voces afuera y salió, encontrándose con sus amigos que caminaban en dirección a la cabaña.

─Bienvenida Kagome─ exclamó Sango agitándole la mano cuando estuvieron a unos metros de distancia.

─¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? ─ preguntó ansiosa.

─Dijo que iría a ver al anciano Totosai y que volverá por la tarde.

Al ver la expresión de decepción en su rostro Sango continuó hablando.

─No te preocupes por él, te aseguro que Inuyasha está más que bien, hoy despertó mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos.

͠͠͠ * ͠͠͠

La noche era oscura, las nubes tapaban la luna, y corría una brisa fresca por el lugar.

Inuyasha volvió entrada la noche, todos cenaban cuando llegó.

─Bienvenido Inuyasha, ¿quieres cenar? Estamos comiendo ramen, tu favorito.

─No, gracias─ dijo sentándose en un rincón de la cabaña.

Sus amigos se miraron extrañados uno al otro, eso era demasiado raro.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─ preguntó Kagome acercándose a él.

─Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes─ respondió levantándose para alejarse de ella.

¿Qué había sucedido en su ausencia? La duda asaltó la mente de la joven de cabello negro, cuya mente empezó a trabajar rápido y sin descanso.

─¿Acaso te encontraste con Kikyo? ─ la pregunta salió de su boca antes de pensárselo.

─¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ─ exclamó fastidiado.

─¿Entonces qué te pasa? Estás raro.

─Ya te dije que no es nada─ respondió exasperado, pasando por su lado y saliendo de la cabaña, ella lo siguió.

─¿Sucede algo? Puedes decirme lo que sea, tratare de ayudarte...

─Si quieres ayudarme entonces mantén tu distancia.

─¿He? ¿Por qué?

─Por ahora no soy bueno ni seguro para nadie. Así que aléjate de mí si no quieres ser lastimada.

El muchacho corrió velozmente hacia la oscuridad del bosque, la joven se quedó allí plantada, por más que lo siguiera no lo alcanzaría.

¿Qué había querido decir con todo eso? Claramente estaba mejor pero, ¿qué sucedía con él?

─¿Estás bien Kagome? ─ preguntó Shippo preocupado, ella simplemente asintió.

─¿Qué sucede con él? No lo entiendo─ se preguntó Miroku preocupado.

Las nubes que tapaban la luna se movieron lentamente, dejando traspasar los rayos de esta e iluminándolo todo. Sango se alarmó al percatarse de que la luna estaba roja como la sangre. Una fuerte brisa le heló la sangre a todos, como si presintieran lo que sucedía.

─Creo que yo se─ dijo Sango, todos la miraron buscando respuestas ─En la aldea de exterminadores había leyendas sobre la "Luna de Sangre", se decía que traía catástrofes para la humanidad, puesto que en esas noches la sangre de los demonios se hacía más fuerte y difícilmente podían controlar sus impulsos. No sé si será cierto, nunca había visto la luna de ese color, y creo que ni siquiera mi padre pasó por esa experiencia.

─Ya veo─ meditó Miroku ─Tessaiga contiene la sangre de demonio de Inuyasha, pero seguramente el veneno de los hombres-murciélago que se mezcló con su sangre está haciéndolo reaccionar y la espada no puede contener todo ese poder.

Kagome se había perdido a la mitad del razonamiento del monje.

─¿Eso que significa? ─ se decidió a preguntar.

─Básicamente, que si lo de la luna de sangre es verdad, lo que está controlando a Inuyasha en este momento es el veneno de los hombres-murciélago.

─¿Quieres decir que Inuyasha es un vampiro chupasangre? ─ intervino el pequeño niño de cabellos rojizos.

─Quizás solo sea un mito. De todas maneras estoy segura de que Inuyasha volverá cuando se haya calmado, tal vez aun siente dolor.

Sin más entraron todos a la cabaña, excepto Kagome que notó que Sango había esquivado la pregunta de Shippo. ¿Así que eso era lo que sucedía? Ni en sus más locos sueños lo hubiese imaginado. Decida caminó hacia la cabaña.

─Iré a buscarlo─ declaró buscando una linterna en su mochila.

─¿Qué? Es peligroso allí afuera, ¿no escuchaste a Sango? ─ intentó persuadirla el pequeño niño aferrándose a su brazo.

─No te preocupes, estaré bien. Es solo un mito, ¿recuerdas?

─Kagome, por favor no vayas… a Inuyasha le gustaría que te quedes aquí donde estas segura─ dijo Sango con angustia en su voz.

─Dijiste que esa historia solo era un mito, ¿cierto? No hay de qué preocuparse si es así.

La muchacha miró a sus amigos sintiéndose culpable por hacerlos preocupar, pero afirmó el agarre en la linterna que sostenía.

─Lo siento, pero estoy preocupada por él. Quiero hablar con Inuyasha para cerciorarme de que está todo bien o de buscar un modo de ayudarlo.

─En ese caso iré contigo─ suspiró Sango.

─Yo también─ dijo Miroku.

─Entonces yo también iré─ exclamó Shippo.

─Tu quédate aquí, me sentiría mal si supieras en peligro tu seguridad por mi culpa─ le dijo la muchacha de cabello azabache en un tono maternal.

─Pero…

─Shippo, por favor…

─Kirara se quedará contigo, así no te sientes tan solo mientras regresa la anciana Kaede─ intervino la otra muchacha.

El niño quiso reprochar, pero solo asintió aguantándose las lágrimas de frustración mientras la pequeña gatita subía a su regazo y le lamía la mejilla tratando de consolarlo.

─Entonces vamos─ dijo el monje encabezando la excursión nocturna por el bosque en esa peculiar noche.

Caminaron en silencio varios minutos, la luz de la linterna era lo único que iluminaba la oscuridad creada por la copa de los árboles. Todos se mantenían tensos y alertas ante la situación.

─¡INUYASHA! ¿DONDE ESTAS? ─ gritó de repente, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

─Kagome, no deberías gritar así. Llamaras demasiado la atención de las criaturas que hay aquí─ le susurró Sango, manteniéndose alerta a cualquier sonido o movimiento que hubiera.

De repente la linterna se apagó y todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa. El viento corrió furioso, haciéndolos retroceder.

─Kagome, ¿dónde estás? No te vemos─ gritó Sango a unos metros de ella, la oscuridad era demasiado espesa para verla a esa distancia.

La jovencita de larga cabellera azabache sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca desde atrás, dejándola sin aire, y aunque intentó pelear no logró sacárselo de encima y se desmayó dejando caer la linterna que al golpear contra el piso se encendió de nuevo.

Los otros dos jóvenes descubrieron horrorizados que Inuyasha tenía presa a su amiga.

─Inuyasha, ¿qué haces? ─ le susurró Miroku acercándose lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

El muchacho de cabellos plateados respiraba irregularmente, y apretaba a la chica desmayada contra sí con fuerza, mientras sus ojos -que habían sido dorados y ahora eran de un rojo sangre- no dejaban de escudriñar a esas dos personas en frente suyo.

─Lo siento─ susurró, antes de correr en dirección contraria, llevando a la chica entre sus brazos.

─¡INUYASHAAAA! ─ le gritó Sango desesperada, corriendo detrás de él aun sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad alguna de alcanzarl.

Cuando la muchacha tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó de bruces al piso, se quedó allí tendida llorando y sintiéndose culpable de que su amiga fuera secuestrada. El monje la alcanzó inmediatamente trayendo la linterna consigo.

─Tranquila, no es tu culpa─ le dijo en tono conciliador, tratando de que se calmara ─Ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es volver a la cabaña y buscar a Kirara para que nos ayude.

͠͠͠ * ͠͠͠

Inuyasha perdió de vista rápidamente a los dos muchachos, y con agilidad subió al árbol más alto y frondoso, ocultándose entre su espeso follaje.

Kagome seguía inconsciente, y el joven demonio la acomodó entre sus piernas sintiéndose el más vil monstruo que existiera sobre la faz de la tierra, y se abrazó a ella, inspirando su dulce aroma que le hacía agua la boca. Se contuvo, aguantando la respiración, mientras ella poco a poco despertaba de su sueño.

Cuando la joven enfocó los ojos y se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaba se alarmó y su primera reacción fue levantarse, pero unas manos la mantuvieron en su lugar, evitando que se cayera desde aquella altura.

─Tranquila─ le susurró una voz conocida al oído.

─¿Inuyasha? ─ trató de girarse y encararlo, pero él no se lo permitió.

─Quédate quieta o te podrías caer.

─¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué sucedió? Lo último que recuerdo es que me asfixiaba, no veía nada, y Sango me llamaba a gritos.

─Si, ese fui yo─ admitió, con la voz ronca.

─¿He? ¿Por qué harías algo así? ─ dijo más para sí misma que para él ─¿Estas bien?

La muchacha sintió su sonrisa sobre su cuello, y se agitó al percatarse su cercanía.

─Estoy bien, pero deberías preocuparte más por ti misma, la única que está en peligro aquí eres tú.

Kagome se giró, esta vez los brazos de Inuyasha se lo permitieron, y lo vio.

El joven allí sentado definitivamente era Inuyasha, pero sin embargo no parecía del todo él mismo, sus ojos rojos miraban más bien con una frialdad extrema y sus colmillos eran más prominentes de lo normal. Eso la alarmó, y a pesar de todo, sabía que en el fondo él estaba luchando una batalla contra sí mismo y sus más bajos instintos, pues temblaba y clavaba las garras en la madera del árbol como si se estuviera refrenando de atacarla.

─¿Qué paso contigo? ─ susurró con pena por verlo en ese estado.

Parecía tan frio por fuera, pero en el interior estaba desolado. Inuyasha resopló hastiado por ese tono de voz.

─No tengas lastima de mi─ le dijo simplemente, retorciéndose.

La muchacha se agarraba con fuerza a la rama para no caerse, y con indecisión acercó una mano para acariciar el rostro transformado del chico que tenía delante. Este se rehusó a ser tocado.

─No me toques y no te muevas, cuando te mueves puedo sentir tu aroma con más intensidad y me está volviendo loco.

─¿Mas que cuando me estabas abrazando unos segundos atrás? ─ preguntó divertida.

La situación no era la adecuada, pero no pudo resistirse a decirlo. Le regaló una sonrisa, y él se sonrojo, supo entonces que a pesar de su aspecto, y del veneno que lo quería controlar, Inuyasha seguía siendo Inuyasha.

─Déjame ayudarte─ le suplicó ─Lo que deseas es mi sangre, ¿cierto? Puedo dártela.

El rostro del muchacho se contrajo adolorido, y clavó las garras aún más en el tronco. Respiró agitado un momento antes de poder responder.

─Idiota, no digas esas cosas como si nada.

─Solo estoy tratando de ayudar… si con un poco de mi sangre puedo hacer que tu dolor se alivie con gusto te la concederé.

─Ese es el problema. No sé si solo un "poco" me será suficiente, no sé si pueda controlarme lo suficiente para detenerme. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy considerando tu oferta… No lo haré Kagome, es demasiado arriesgado y peligroso.

La joven se dio cuenta de que estaba muy tentado a aceptar, y que solo necesitaba un empujón más para que accediera.

Era una locura, y estaba consciente de ello, es decir… ¿Quién en su sano juicio trataría de convencer a otra persona para que bebiera su sangre? Pero por más loca y descabellada que fuera esa idea, tenía el presentimiento de que lo ayudaría a sobrellevar el peso que cargaba en sus hombros en ese mismo momento.

─El destino es cruel, ¿sabes? ─ susurró agotado ─El veneno de los hombres-murciélago me habría tenido con dolor un par de días más antes de que saliera de mi cuerpo por completo, así de simple. Pero justo ahora tenía que suceder esto─ dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

Desde el árbol podía ver tenuemente el cielo entre el follaje que los rodeaba, lo que resaltaba por sobre cualquier cosa era la luna rojiza, sobre sus cabezas, en lo más alto del cielo.

─¿Te refieres a la luna? ─ preguntó ella ─Sango nos contó una historia sobre la "luna de sangre", ¿tú la conocías?

─No precisamente, oí rumores cuando era niño, pero nunca conocí a nadie que haya pasado por esto. Tengo entendido que la última vez que sucedió fue hace más de un siglo, por lo que la mayoría solo pensaba que eran mitos para asustar a las personas.

Kagome lo miró indecisa unos segundos, la conversación había cambiado totalmente de rumbo, él de alguna manera parecía más tranquilo por momentos. Pero una brisa corrió enredando su cabello, y un segundo después lo tenía encima de ella como un depredador a punto de comer a su presa.

Por un segundo el terror se reflejó en la expresión de la jovencita, y el muchacho inmediatamente se apartó.

─Lo siento, no pude controlarme.

─Está bien, no tenía miedo de ti realmente, me tomaste por sorpresa y por un segundo pensé que perdería la estabilidad y me caería─ respondió sincera.

Él le dedicó una mirada extraña, poniéndola nerviosa.

─¿Qué sucede? ─ preguntó sintiéndose tímida de pronto.

─¿No me tienes miedo?

─No.

─¿Por qué?

─Porque te conozco, Inuyasha. Tú no me lastimarías a propósito─ razonó.

Inuyasha la miraba asombrado de lo que decía, ¿tanto así confiaba en él?

─Si me trajiste aquí debe ser por algo, pero no para hacerme daño─ concluyó ella.

─No me pude controlar a tiempo, cuando me percaté ya estaba corriendo contigo a cuestas. No podía dejarte sola en medio del bosque, así que nos escondimos aquí, lejos de cualquier otro peligro que pudiera acechar.

─Sango y Miroku deben estar buscándonos─ exclamó preocupada.

─Es lo más probable. Estoy seguro de que Sango me debe estar odiando con toda el alma, y si me descubre querrá matarme.

─Sango no haría eso─ respondió entre risas.

─Yo no estaría tan confiado─ respondió sonriendo ligeramente.

La situación no era la ideal, pero con Kagome allí se sentía más relajado.

─Inuyasha….─ le llamó, él la miró ─¿Seguro que no quieres un poco? ─ preguntó desnudando su cuello y parte de su hombro.

Había bajado la guardia un segundo, y no pudo refrenarse a tiempo. Tenía los labios sobre su cuello y la boca lista para morder cuando se frenó de cometer una locura.

─Kagome, no lo hagas más difícil, no puedo hacerte esto.

─Tu tranquilo, no pasa nada─ dijo con una dulce voz como si aquello estuviera realmente bien.

Ella apartó su cabello, dejando el cuello libre de cualquier cosa que pudiera molestarle. Inuyasha no aguantaba más, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintiendo pánico en su interior clavó los colmillos en el delgado y blanquecino cuello femenino.

La muchacha sintió como un pinchazo, seguido de un calor ardiente que le surcó las venas, quemándola. Gimió tratando de aguantarlo. Inuyasha la apretó por los hombros.

─Está bien, puedo soportarlo─ susurró, entendiendo lo que quería decirle con ese apretón.

Él bebió, y continuó bebiendo, aun cuando ella le apretaba los brazos diciéndole que pare porque no se sentía bien, y en cambio la abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza.

**Continuará...**

Espero que les esté gustando la historia! :) realmente la estoy haciendo a modo super express porque me atrase demasiado con la entrega

Así que... bien por ustedes! :D ni siquiera tendrán que esperar por mas capítulos... subiré todos enseguida

Disfruten el siguiente capitulo también!


	3. 3 Parte

Estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando Inuyasha se apartó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

─Lo siento, Kagome. Perdóname, no podía detenerme. Perdón, perdón─ le rogaba.

Temblaba mientras la sostenía contra su pecho, y no dejaba de balbucear disculpas.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa.

─Tus ojos… son de ese dorado que tanto me gusta, volvieron a la normalidad.

Él la miró incrédulo, ¿acaso eso era todo lo que iba a decir? ¿Que sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad? ¡Por poco la había matado y eso era todo lo que decía!

─¡Estúpida! ─ le reprochó ─No debiste haberme tentado a hacer algo así. Tenía tanto miedo de no poder detenerme... estaba volviéndome loco, no me habría perdonado nunca si te pasaba algo por mi culpa.

La abrazó contra su pecho con fuerza, estaba poniéndose fría.

─No me importa, ahora estas mejor ¿cierto? Valió la pena.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, agradeciendo silenciosamente el calor que le brindaba. Tenía mucho sueño, los ojos le pesaban demasiado y antes de percatarse se quedó profundamente dormida.

Inuyasha la mantuvo así, cuidándola. El dolor se había aliviado sobremanera, ya no sentía esa presión por hacer cosas que no quería, de alguna manera la sangre de Kagome le había dado paz.

Kagome respiraba tranquilamente mientras dormía. Era el mismo sueño de noches anteriores, o muy parecido al menos.

_*Unos ojos rojos como la sangre la miraban desde la más profunda de las oscuridades, helándole la sangre en las venas. Podía escuchar claramente el sonido de su corazón latiendo desenfrenado ante el terror que aquella situación le provocaba. _

_El susurro de una voz cerca de su oído la hiso reaccionar, y salió disparada a los brazos de la oscuridad reinante, pero por más que lo intentara esos ojos rojos estaban cada vez más y más cerca de ella. Sus pies perdieron contacto con el suelo y se sintió caer hacia un abismo._

_Mientras caía, por primera vez vio el cielo, los oscuros nubarrones se despejaron, dejando pasar la luz de la luna que alumbró las profundas tinieblas en las que había estado sumergida. Y en el borde del peñasco vio al ser de ojos rojizos que la perseguía, era Inuyasha, que sin pensarlo se lanzó detrás de ella para alcanzarla y protegerla de lo que hubiera allí abajo._

_Cayeron al agua, Inuyasha parecía inconsciente y la soltó cuando se hundieron, sin embargo ella lo agarró del brazo con fuerza a pesar de que el peso del hombre los hundiera a ambos en las profundidades del agua._

_Se despertó sobresaltada, y notó que estaba envuelta en una manta suavecita y que la luz entraba a raudales por la ventana del cuarto._

_─Hermana, ¿ya te sientes mejor? ─ le preguntó Souta entrando a la habitación._

_─Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué paso? ─ preguntó confundida._

─_No lo sé. Anoche te trajo un muchacho, dijo que estabas desmayada en un callejón._

_La verdad era que no recordaba bien, alguien llamó a la puerta de entrada y el niño salió corriendo a abrir. Al rato volvió al cuarto de la muchacha acompañado de un alto y apuesto joven._

_─Me alegra ver que estas mejor─ le dijo._

_Ella miró a su hermano pequeño, esperando a que explicara quien era ese muchacho que estaba allí de pie en su habitación._

_─No me recuerdas, ¿cierto? Que cruel eres Kagome, soy Inuyasha─ dijo presentándose a sí mismo._

_─¿Inuyasha? ─ una ola de recuerdos la golpeó, aquel era el joven al que le había permitido beber de su sangre la noche anterior._

_No entendía porque le había tenido tanto miedo, parecía alguien en realidad amable. Asintió y lo invitó a acercarse. Souta desapareció de escena, dejándolos solos. Inuyasha se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso, ella correspondió con ganas._

_─Te amo─ le susurró cuando se separaron._

_Él no dijo nada, y solo la abrazó. El calor que irradiaba le hizo cerrar los ojos un instante, disfrutando de su cercanía.*_

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo ya había amanecido, Inuyasha la tenía aferrada de la cintura, acomodada entre sus piernas, aun en lo alto de ese enorme árbol. Estaba dormido, así que se acomodó en su pecho y disfruto de la maravillosa vista que tenía desde lo alto del bosque. Se sentía afortunada de estar ahí con él.

͠͠͠ * ͠͠͠

Sango se arrojó sobre ella cuando la vio.

─¿Estas bien? ─ le preguntó angustiada, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

─Sí, estoy más que bien. Lamento mucho haberte preocupado tanto─ le susurró abrazándola.

Claramente tanto Sango como Miroku se habían preocupado por ella, seguro que la había buscado como locos toda la noche. Se sintió culpable, si no fuera por su capricho de querer salir a buscar a Inuyasha al bosque en medio de la noche, seguramente ellos no estarían con los nervios destrozados y totalmente desvelados.

─No es tu culpa… ¡La culpa es de él! ─ gritó señalando acusadoramente a Inuyasha ─Si tú no te la hubieras llevado así sin más, sin decirnos nada, yo no habría estado tan preocupada. No sabía que serias capaz de hacer en tu estado y sentía que todo era culpa mía permitir que saliéramos al bosque en medio de la noche─ se desahogó.

De alguna manera, Sango a veces se comportaba como una madre de todos ellos. Seguramente el instinto materno lo tenía grabado en el ADN, pues siempre sabía qué decir y era la que más se preocupaba por el grupo, aunque nunca dijera nada.

─Lo sé, lo lamento mucho─ dijo Inuyasha bajando la cabeza.

─Ya está bien. ¡Estoy muerto! Ahora que nos relajamos, por fin podríamos dormir. Que dices Sango, ¿dormimos juntos? ─ dijo el monje abrazándola por los hombros.

─¡Pero que dices! ─ exclamó avergonzada, pegándole una cachetada que hizo eco en todo el bosque.

Inuyasha y Kagome se rieron de la escena, enseguida Sango se les unió, y Miroku adolorido por el golpe solo sonrió, alegre de que todos estuvieran bien y juntos de nuevo.

͠͠͠ * ͠͠͠

Kagome tomaba jugo de arándanos, para reponerse de la pérdida de sangre, su piel aún estaba pálida y tenía leves ojeras, pero insistía en que estaba bien. Estaba sentada junto a Inuyasha en el césped, cuando apareció el viejo Totosai a lo lejos.

─¡Oh! Veo que sobrevivieron la noche─ les dijo en cuando estuvo cerca de la pareja.

─¿Qué quieres decir? ─ preguntó ella.

─Ayer Inuyasha fue a verme por su… pequeño problema. Me dijo que por alguna razón se sentía especialmente tentado por el aroma de tu sangre, no la de otra persona, sino por la tuya; así que estaba preocupado por hacerte daño y quería que le diera algo que le permitiera resistir ese deseo.

Kagome recordó que el día anterior Inuyasha había estado afuera todo el día, ¿así que eso era lo que le había ido a consultar al viejo Totosai?

─¡Oye! No digas cosas innecesarias─ exclamó Inuyasha avergonzado ─De todas maneras me dijiste que no tenías nada, ¿qué haces aquí?

─Pues, solo quería ver cómo iba todo. Estuve averiguando y descubrí la forma de sacar ese veneno de tu cuerpo para que no te afecte en las noches de luna sangrienta.

¿Ahora de que servía? Había tenido que resistir, y pasar la noche así, se levantó ofuscado a golpear al anciano. Cuando estuvo a punto de agarrarlo, este lo esquivó y algo saltó a su rostro.

─Amo bonito─ exclamó con emoción.

─¿Myoga? ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace tiempo que no te veíamos.

─Estaba de viaje por el norte, Totosai me buscó y vine lo más rápido que pude. Yo puedo ayudarles, solo déjeme succionar el veneno de su sangre─ dijo alegre como siempre, apresurándose a probar la sangre de su amo.

Inuyasha lo aplastó.

─No es necesario, ahora ya no serviría de nada, la noche de luna sangrienta ya pasó, y el veneno se eliminará en un par de días más, así que no hace falta.

─¿O sea que hice todo este viaje para nada? ─ chilló a punto de llorar ─Es un amo ingrato, ingrato.

─De hecho, anciano Myoga yo necesitaría que me haga un favor─ le dijo Kagome acercándose sonriente.

El anciano escucho atento y alegre de ser útil, y se puso manos a la obra rápidamente.

Esa noche Kagome tenía una botella llena de una bebida oscura –la especialidad de Myoga─ que la ayudaría a reponer su sangre más rápidamente.

Después de insistir mucho, Inuyasha finalmente accedió a que la pulga eliminara el veneno de su sangre. El anciano Myoga estaba regordete y satisfecho de beber sangre.

Unos gritos a lo lejos los alertaron en medio de la noche. A lo lejos se distinguían unos seres alados que se dirigían directo a la aldea.

Kagome tragó saliva, y miró a Inuyasha que desenfundó su espada listo para pelear, él se giró hacia ella al sentir el peso de su mirada.

─No te preocupes, esos no son hombres-murciélago─ la tranquilizó ─De todas formas, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que pasará lo mismo dos veces seguidas?

͠͠͠ * ͠͠͠

Todos resultaron ilesos de la pelea, esos seres eran muy débiles y terminaron rápidamente con ellos.

Kagome sintió deseos de ir a ver a su familia después de que toda la locura de los últimos días se hubo tranquilizado. Junto con Inuyasha y su madre estaban tomando té caliente en la cocina cuando entró un pequeño niño gritando emocionado.

─¡Hermana! ¡Orejas de perro! ─ chilló emocionado Souta ─¡Adivinen que! Esta noche sucederá un fenómeno que no se ve hace cerca de 300 años, le dicen "Luna de Sangre", apuesto a que no han visto uno nunca.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con cierto temor en los ojos, al parecer las probabilidades de que se toparan de vuelta con ese fenómeno había pasado de 0% a 100% en unos cuantos segundos.

─No importa, esta vez no hay nada de qué preocuparse ¿cierto? ─ dijo la muchacha, sonriendo con valentía.

Inuyasha tenía a Tessaiga que mantenía sellada su sangre demoníaca a la perfección, no había peligro, ¿cierto?

Él se contagió de su optimismo y asintió seguro de que no habría problemas esta vez.

Esa noche toda la familia se subió al techo a observar la luna, mientras Souta parloteaba sobre lo que producía ese extraño fenómeno, algo sobre la refracción de la luz del sol sobre la atmósfera que rebotaban en la luna, o algo por el estilo. Kagome no prestaba demasiada atención y se dedicaba más bien a disfrutar el espectáculo.

─No me había percatado de lo bello que es─ le susurró al joven que tenía al lado, mientras afirmaba su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

─Si, cierto─ coincidió él, algo nervioso.

─Oye Inuyasha…

─¿Qué? ─ dijo bajando la mirada hacia ella.

─¿No te apetece? ─ dijo estirando el escote de su blusa para dejar su blanco cuello al descubierto.

─¿Estás loca? Deja de bromear con eso… no fue divertido─ siseó avergonzado desviando la mirada.

─Lo sé, en ese momento no fue divertido, pero ahora si lo es. Me gusta ponerte nervioso─ respondió entre risas.

─¿Ah sí? ─ dijo acercándose mucho a su rostro, fue esta vez ella la que se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó.

¡Estaba delante de toda su familia! Si eso no era vergonzoso entonces no sabía que sí lo era. ¿Es que acaso ese chico no tenía miedo ni vergüenza de lo que pudieran pensar de ellos?

Esta vez fue el turno de Inuyasha de reírse. La madre de Kagome los miraba con cariño.

─¿Cuánto crees que falte para la boda? ─ le susurró su padre con complicidad.

─¡Ay, papá! ─exclamó sorprendida ─Primero tiene que graduarse, luego hablaremos de la boda.

Ambos rieron por ese comentario.

─¿De qué hablan tan en secreto? ─ preguntó el niño.

─De nada en realidad… este es un espectáculo impresionante, ¿no crees?

─Yo también quiero que el orejas de perro sea mi cuñado─ susurró en complicidad con los mayores, que rieron ante la perspicacia del niño.

Todos fingían mirar el cielo, mientras espiaban descaradamente a la pareja que peleaba, y no se daba por enterada de lo que pasaba. Parecían felices y relajados juntos, solo el destino diría lo que les deparaba el futuro…

**Fin**

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura! Creo que el misterio y el drama no son lo mio, mejor me sigo dedicando al romance... después de todo ¡amo los finales felices! xD jajajaja

Espero con ansias sus lindos reviews, para comentar, criticar (siempre que sea de forma constructiva) o simplemente para saludar... :3 jajaja

Me encanta que se pongan como favoritas mis historias, o a mí como autora, pero me harían aun mas feliz si me dijeran que opinan de mi trabajo... no les toma mas que solo un par de minutos mas, asi que... que lluevan esos reviews, lo digo en serio :c jajajajaja

Saludos a todos! Les mando besitos a la distancia a todo aquel que se tomo el tiempo de leer mi historia.. :)


End file.
